There's a Thin Line Between Enemies And Friends
by SaturnsWings
Summary: Wally,Hoagie,and Nigel are the best dancers in town but what happens when Kuki,Abby,and Franny step into the picture? Things are going to get ugly!


Hi! Well I decided to start another story because I'm short on ideas for my other story. I will continue it though, as soon as I get out of writer's block.

Wally: 17

Hoagie: 17

Tommy: 14

Nigel: 17

Kuki: 16

Abby: 17

Lee: 14

Mushi: 14

Sonya: 14

Fanny: 17

(Just so you're clear on the ages)

And as always I hope you enjoy!

Tonight me and my best buds are going to celebrate the last night of the summer. Not only that but we totally crushed Chad and his gang in the dance-off we had earlier today. Were the best in town and practically undefeated. I wasn't looking forward to going to school tomorrow, everyone there just got on my nerves. The teachers because their always giving me detention, and the kids because their always picking fights with me. As far as I'm concerned I'm better off without it. Dancing is a big deal in this town and almost everyone is a fan. Every year they have a tournament to see who's the best, and this year I know it's going to be me.

As I walked up to Nigel's house I noticed his girlfriend was nagging him _again_. I rolled my eyes and took my seat on the front steps next to Hoagie.

"You're always spending time with your stupid friends, what about me huh?"

"Listen, I don't have time for this Lizzie."

"You never have time for anything since you started dancing with your dumb friends!"

"Then how about you spend time with _your_ friends!" Her face went red as she lifted her hand to smack him, but Nigel grabbed her hand before it made contact with his face. She pulled her hand away and glared at him.

"Were officially OVER!" she stomped away as Nigel took his seat next to me.

"Looks like you're a free man." Hoagie said while standing up to stretch.

"What else is new, you two break up every two weeks you'll be back together in four days!"

"Actually I don't think we'll be getting back together."

"Yeah, sure." I said walking over to Nigel's car.

"Wally, I think he's serious this time." I looked at Hoagie as if he was crazy, it was a pattern and patterns don't break, especially with Lizzie involved.

"Whatever, let's just get going."

"Don't forget we have to stop by my house to get Tommy and Lee."

"They're not even old enough to get in!" I yelled to the top of my lungs. I did not want those annoying brats to come with us, even if they did help us win that dance-off earlier.

"We're not either but were still going."

"Whatever!" Hoagie gave a smile of satisfaction as we drove off to his house. I swear I could have punched him when he had that smirk on his face, but I decided to wait till tomorrow. Nothing I mean nothing was going to ruin tonight.

When we stopped by Hoagie's house to pick up the brats they were in the front yard. Lee was showing Tommy some yo-yo tricks that a normal human being probably wouldn't be able to do.

"Hurry up and get in!" I screamed. They got into the car and Nigel quickly hit the gas pedal. We all noticed that he was driving faster than usual and Tommy had to be the stupid one mention Lizzie.

"Did you break up with Lizzie again?" the idiot asked. Hello, of course he broke up with Lizzie this kid seriously had no clue.

"COULD EVERYONE PLEASE SHUT-UP ABOUT LIZZIE!" Everyone was silent for the rest of the drive there. After a long uncomfortable silence we finally arrived at the best dance club in town. We parked the car as Hoagie began passing out the ID's. We also had to sit through Nigel's long self-discipline speech.

"NO drinking, especially you two…" he said pointing to Tommy and Lee. Finally we were able to wait in line. That stupid idiot actually let us in; he didn't even ask why Tommy and Lee were so short. I practically passed out when we got inside. There were bright flashing lights and fast paced music. They mostly played hip-hop and dance music, no rock which kind of ticked me off. Before Nigel could say anything we ran out of sight not wanting to hear another speech. I noticed a few girls were glaring at me, some even asked me to dance. But for some reason I said no to all of them. I figured it was because I was out of my mind, but I could be wrong. After I got tired from dancing I took a seat near the speakers to hear the music better over the crowd. I almost fell out my chair when I saw Hoagie fast asleep while leaning against the wall. Looking at my watch I was shocked by how late it was. My dad would be home from work in exactly one hour. I found Nigel standing in a corner sulking, as soon as he found out what time it was I swear his eyes bulged out of his head.

"Wally go find the others I'll be waiting in the car." Not being in my normal state of mind I stuck my foot out and tripped him which caused his glasses to fall to the ground. Some guy then came and smashed them to pieces. I quickly ran to get the others before he turned around. After finding the others we quickly made our way to the parking lot. Nigel shook his head when he found out only Tommy, Lee, and himself were sober. I gave him a look that said "Whatever" and closed my eyes, everything seemed to be spinning.

"I'm guessing your experience wasn't too invigorating huh?" It took everything in my power not to snap on this kid; I don't even know why we brought these two with us. All they did the whole time was stand in the corner talking and listening to the music. If you ask me it was a waste time. Hoagie seemed to half asleep even though Nigel was driving like crazy. He obviously wasn't paying attention to the traffic lights because every red light I saw he passed it.

"HEY WATCH OUT!" all I could remember thinking was why Tommy was yelling my cruddy ear before I felt a sudden jolt. Next thing I knew I was thrown head first into the passengers seat. When I looked up I saw five girls get out of a Greyhound bus. I sat up and saw one of the girls looking directly at me with a concerned look. I felt a light blush on my cheeks when her lilac eyes were starring right into mine. I could tell she was different from most girls here; she seemed to have a caring personality. She was still starring at me as the car began to drive away.

'_I wonder who she was?' _I thought while noticing Nigel was slowing down his driving. By now Hoagie was completely awake and Tommy and Lee had their eye's wide open.

"What were you trying to do kill us!" I yelled, my head was still throbbing from getting thrown into the seat.

"Dude I have to admit you seem a little off."

"That was not cool."

"I thought it was kind of fun, you know like in a action movie!"

"Would everyone, once again, PLEASE SHUT-UP!"

One by one we each got dropped off only to be greeted by angry yelling parents. Basically were all grounded until, I don't know EVER. That night I couldn't go to sleep, partially because everything was spinning. But a big part of it was because of that girl. _'What was her name, where did she come from, is she even real?' _now that I think of it, that is a pretty good question considering I can't remember half of what happened that night. After a while I finally drifted to sleep hoping that my questions would get answered.

PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE REVIEW!


End file.
